Referring to FIG. 1 through FIG. 3, a conventional optical fiber adapter 1 has two slots 11. The slots 11 each have therein two slits 111 positioned side by side. A conventional optical fiber connector set 20 has two optical fiber connectors 2. The optical fiber connectors 2 each have a fifth resilient arm 21. The fifth resilient arms 21 each have therein two fifth protruding portions 211 positioned side by side. Referring to FIG. 4 through FIG. 5, after the conventional optical fiber adapter 1 and the conventional optical fiber connector set 20 have been put together, the fifth protruding portions 211 are engaged with the slits 111, respectively, to allow the conventional optical fiber connector set 20 to be fixed to the conventional optical fiber adapter 1. To separate the conventional optical fiber connector set 20 and the conventional optical fiber adapter 1, a user presses the fifth resilient arms 21 to separate the fifth protruding portions 211 from the slits 111, and then the user gives a pull to the optical fiber connectors 2 so as to separate the conventional optical fiber connector set 20 and the conventional optical fiber adapter 1. However, the conventional optical fiber adapter 1 is likely to be abused when left unprotected, whereas the conventional optical fiber connector set 20 is likely to be removed inappropriately when left unprotected.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an optical fiber adapter security, an optical fiber connector security, and a removal tool for use therewith with a view to preventing improper use of the conventional optical fiber adapter and inappropriate removal of the conventional optical fiber connector set and disabling the protection provided by the optical fiber adapter security and the optical fiber connector security by means of a simple framework thereof.